This invention relates to the manufacture of decorative candles having multiple color designs.
Decorative candles have been manufactured in many different ways, but not all of the known manufacturing processes are altogether acceptable for a number of reasons. For example, some candles have their outer surfaces coated or painted to produce a selected design, whereas others have paper or other decorative materials applied to the outer surface of such candles following their manufacture. Other candles also are produced by an extrusion or similar process wherein candle wax and a different material are extruded to produce candles having designs formed by the different materials.
Although candles produced by the aforementioned processes may be decorative, it is difficult in many instances to duplicate designs on successive candles and, in addition, the utilization of paints and materials other than candle wax often interferes with or actually precludes burning of such candles.